149897-why-the-merge-of-pvp-server-into-pve-server-is-a-bad-move
Content ---- You are totally mistaken on how flagging for PvP works. You cannot attack another player unless you are flagged. There is no way you can accidently hit a player and become flagged. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Easy fix then since most WB are quite easy (key word most) just do a shameless max dps spec for everyone :D (and yes I know it is unlikely that most will do that). | |} ---- ---- ---- 1) Not really an issue. 2) It doesn't work that way. 3) Also doesn't work that way. | |} ---- ---- No 1 and 2 you get it, 3 you dont, have you ever played in a game with Open PVP world? If you did and you are honest how many cases of griefing you have seeing? I have seeing plenty, I have seeing level 90 PVP players waiting outside the city for level 15 flagged PVP players and killing them time after time, they even camp spawning points so they can keep killing you until they log off, is this what you want for this game? | |} ---- ---- It's not the same thing at all. You have to manually PvP flag yourself, which (I assume) means you -know- what you're signing up for. If you don't want to be "Griefed" or to PvP at all, then you don't have to do anything. You'll stay your regular un-flagged self. They can -not- touch you if you're not flagged. In your argument, it's the same as any annoying PvE player who's killing all the mobs before you can. Them being PvP flagged when you're not means nothing. If a lvl 15 player is running around flagged and being killed over and over, all they have to do is unflag themselves and poof! Problem solved. Or you can always call out for a higher level player to help you. You're not forced to flag yourself at all, and if someone is bothering you that way, all you have to do is un-flag and proceed to ignore them until eventually they go away. Edited February 24, 2016 by Kavi | |} ---- ---- 1. How so? You need to be flagged to be attacked by another player. 2. That won't happen if you don't manually flag yourself. 3. How? If you have actually been here long enough you would know that the pvp servers are doing much, MUCH worse in sending a bad signal about the state of the game. Do you know how many people have made topics talking about how dead the game is just because they picked a pvp server? This is by far the best thing they could do. There's no reason to have the two server types split up anymore. The pvp servers are causing more harm than good. OIC you are just trolling. Edited February 24, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- I am not trolling but no one has answered a simple question, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP PVP PLAYERS FROM GRIEFING? Everyone is in arms against me, but no one has answered that simple question, how to stop PVP players from griefing. Anyone who ha splayed Open world PVP game knows that when PVP players are bored or cannot find anyone flagged to combat will turn their attention to PVE players who are minding in their own questing efforts and will aggravate, grieve them until the player quits the server, has happened thousands of times, all the PVP servers out there suffer from the same problem and that is the reason they PVP servers end empty. Edited February 24, 2016 by Kampalo Palo | |} ---- BY NOT BEING FLAGGED FOR PVP, HENCE THEY CAN'T TOUCH YOU. Sorry, my bad. Caps totally broke for a second. | |} ---- how can behavior be controlled? it cant. but it can be steered with positive and negative reinforcement. i do not see how a lot of griefing can happen if it behaves as others have stated regarding flagging. | |} ---- Wow!!! Do you understand what griefing involves? Is not only attacking PVP flagged players, it also includes tagging bosses so you cannot finish quest, sitting on nodes so you cannot harvest them, pulling mobs towards you so you get killed and thousand many other ways, THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THE PVP PLAYERS GET BORED, how do they get bord? Easy, when they dont find any flagged player. | |} ---- ---- tags are shared, you can farm nodes with attacks that wont target the player, or hit f key. pulling mobs towards you, not sure how that would impact you because you have to tag it for you to get on the aggro table. your concerns are not valid based on the information available. i will gladly agree with you if it does not turn out that way. only time will tell. | |} ---- Thank you. I shall cease to feel bad, now I can stop posting complains and go back to my happy side. | |} ---- ---- dont you know that pvpers and raiders are the most vile things in nexus! | |} ---- ---- ---- This is cause for worry...has this been fixed? Truth be told there's a reason the pve servers are more active than the pvp ones messing with that might not be the best idea in the world. I expect a nice influx of what I like to call shenanigans. | |} ---- ----